Crazy-Stupid-Sexy-Love-Life
by RedLipstickBeauty101
Summary: Can a summer change everything for good or take a turn down a bad road. Read to find out! View the wasabi warriors and lovers and sometimes each other... Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey guys! im back with a new ****series! Hahaha read the end to find out about my contest!**

I dont own kickin it! Or anything mentioned

"Guys and Kim" Rudy started. "You know every year, at the beginning of summer i bring you to the Cabin." Everyones face changed.

"But i got married this year to bethany and she's pregnant. So your gonna go without me!" Everyone started cheering.

"Yo im gonna invite my girl grace!" Jerry says dancing

"Im inviting Kelsey!" Eddie says jumping like a 5 year old

"Im inviting Julie! We can stu-" Milton said but everyone cut him off by yelling at him.

"Kim are you inviting anyone?" Jack asked

"I dont think so. But when do we leave?" Kim asked

"Whenever you want. You guys have cars and can drive. Here are keys to the cabin" Rudy said.

"Tomorrow! Everyone go pack. Call your ladies!" Jack yelled.

They ran to their cars except for Kim and Jack.

"Jackie will you drive me. My car is getting fixed because i let a moron borrow it and he crashed it" Kim said.

"Kimmy yes and for the millionth time im sorry!" Jack said (just in case someone is confused Jack is the moron)

Kim grabbed her bag and they headed for the car. "So are you gonna invite anyone?" Kim asked

"Why you want me all to yourself?" Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No i wanna make sure that Brody is cool with the person" Kim said hiding her smirking.

Jack went to an abrupt stop. "YOUR INVITING BRODY? HE TWO TIMED YOU!" Jack yelled.

"No, i just like to see you angry" Kim said

"Geez your gonna be the death of me" Jack said lifting kim up and putting her in the convertible

"Why do you always do that" Kim asked

"Because beautiful people shouldn't have to do that much work" Jack said

Everyone could see that Kim turned beat red. Jack finally arrived back at Kims house. Jack turned the car off that got out. He that lifted kim out and continued to carry her into the house. Jack knew kims mom and step dad were on a business trip.

"So im gonna help you pack than you'r gonna sleepover my house ok" Jack stated and Kim could tell he wasn't asking. She nodded weakly.

They went to kims room she got a large suitcase. Jack layed on her bed while she went into her walk in closet. Kim found her new lace tank top (Seriously i cant believe i forgot the name its the tank tops with like two finger straps)

Kim took her shirt off leaving her in a red bra. She put on the see threw shirt. Clearly you could see the bra.

"Hey Jack i just bought a new shirt, can you tell me if you like it?" Kim asked not coming out yet but smirking. Jack groaned that said "yes",

She walked out and jack looked up and he dropped his phone, and his jaw. Kim laughed and walked over to him.

Still frozen she just laughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

Finally he snapped out of it and grabbed my arms and...

**Okay here is the contest. Every chapter i will pick someone who reviews and i will send them part of the chapter. They can give me any ideas for whatever they think should happen next. I will pick a new person every chapter. If you get chosen for say chapter 4, you will not be chosen again intill chapter 14. R-E-V-I-E-W To win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy peeps well here it is!**

**Enjoy! Review! I dont own anthing mentioned! Brooke**

He grabbed my arms and turned me around so my back was against his chest. He was breathing heavily.

"Kim...Dont that shirt will result in bad things..." After realizing what he said he than quickly replied with stuttering involved. "Ya know im gonna go. I will pick you up at umm 9ish?" While walking out. I laughed at myself before walking back to my closet taking my shirt off and putting it in my suit case. You know just in case. Que evil grin...

3 hours, 2 suitcases and 1 backpack later...

My back finally hit my bed. I quickly fell asleep awaiting this wonderful summer.

I woke up around 8. I went to the bathroom to get ready. I was heading downstairs.. When i realized this is the summer before College. Were all going to different collages. By the time my thoughts were over my doorbell rang. I opened it to see Jerry and Jack. Who quickly greeted me before grabbing all but my back pack and putting it in Jacks SUV. Grace was out side already. Jerry and grace sat together in the back and Jack was driving followed by me in passanger seat.

"Okay so everyone is going food shopping so lets go!" Jack said while driving off.

I gigled when Jack took a hand off the wheel and grabbed my hand with it.

We pulled up to the store and everyone got out. "Were in charge of snacks." Grace said while checking her phone.

I grabbed a cart running to isles. About a minute later everyone caught up.

Jack lifted me up and placed me in the cart. We grabbed abunch of un healthy snacks. Typical

When we had finshed loading the car up. We all decided we were hungry so we stopped at the McDonalds (which i dont own)

We drove up to the window and Jack who was driving orders "4 Big Macs and make them meals with cokes and 2 20 chicken nugget meals"

"Wow... That will be 34.79" Before we pulled up to the window. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out two 20's and handed it to jack.

Between grace and i we ate one large fry container and about 15 chicken nuggets. The guys ate the rest.

Time skip...

We pulled up to the cabin! We are here. We saw that Eddie, Kelsey, Milton and Julie were here. The girls grabbed groceries while guys got the bags.

When everyone was inside Milton said "Every couple will share a room" as he and julie walked away

But my comment made him turn around "Jack and I arent a couple" No one replied.

Jack just put his hands around my waist and whispered "I guess were sharing" I could feel that smirk and i was getting payback... Hehehehe

**Sorry i didnt update i have alot of stuff going on but im back. Im sorry but i cant do the contest right now. Well i guess review. Next chapter will be up when i write it! hehehe i lazy! Well bye Brooke**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANYTHING REALLY.

THANKS FOR REIVIEWS

By the time everyone had put suitcases away. We all ended up back in the Living Room.

"Yo how bout some truth or dare!" Jerry said.

Everyone nodded. "Ill go first. Jerry, i dare you to call rudy and say that you would like to be the godparent of his child!" Eddie said

Everyone broke out laughing while Jerry groaned and pulled his phone out. "Umm Rudy i have a question...I would like to be the godparent of ur child". Everyone heard and very loud no. Jerry hung up laughing.

"So not cool yo! But Julie... Truth or Dare?" Jerry asked. Miltons face turned pale. "Truth" Julie said never losing her smile.

"Would you marry Milton?" Jerry asks. Julie nodded.

Julie looked around, her eyes landing on Kim. "Truth or dare kim." Julie said. Kim leaned back in her chair with a smirk "dare".

"I dare you to go in the lake..." Kim got up not caring but turned around when julie said "naked." Kim goanded.

"How about all the girls have too" Jack said. "Yes" Kim shouted.

Before everyone made it outside.

They Guys turned theres back. And the girls got in the water after changing...

The guys tun back around laughing.

"Hey we saw u guys going for a swim. Mind if we join you?" 3 guys that looked roughly around are age said.

"Duddee. There on a dare! They NUDEEE" Jerry said.

The girls turned fire red.

"Ohh well were all 19" One guy said.

"Were 18" Jack said.

"Im Andrew!" "Im Tyler" "Im BAMBIII! JKJK im Collin" They said

"Im Jack, Thats Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and the girls Julie, Kelsey, Grace and Kim"

"Yoooo Kimm yourr smokinggg" Collin said.

I blushed and went under water. "Okay turn around" They all turned around and the girls got clothes on and were done. We began walking inside.

I guess the guys got rid of the other ones cause they are gone.

"Lets go to bed." Jack said and everyone headed seperate ways.

"Jack do you mind if i sleep in my tank top i showed you?" I giggled

"Only if your fine with me getting close?" He wrapped his hands around my waist and started kissing my neck...

TILL NEXT TIMEEEE! HAHAHAHA THANKS FOR REVIEWSS


	4. Chapter 4

HIIIIII! OH I DONT OWN ANYTHING. SO YEA

I breathed. Finally letting reality hit me. Here I was. Kimberly Anna Crawford was fiercely making out with Jack.

I dont know how it started. Well correction i do. _Jack began kissing my neck. He than guided his hands to my hips. Turning me around. We made eye contact and than his was warm kissable lips were on mine. He carried me to our room... _Now were here.

Air became necessary. We broke apart. We made eye contact. His eyes were dark. He got up and ran. I heard him grab Jerry and Grace yell "hey!"

I began crying. I didnt understand. Grace came into my room. She gasped and demanded i tell her whats wrong. I spilled. EVERY. LITTLE. DETAIL.

Grace grabbed my hand "The boys next door are having a party lets go." As we walked out i dried my tears and noticed the car was gone.

We walked in. Immediately the smell of liquor exploded in my face. "Ill be back... Bathroom" grace yelled.

I was walking when Andrew saw me "KIM" He yelled "hey" I replied. He handed me a drink. Kim don't. I heard myself saying.

But soon i was on my 10th drink, and boy was it fun. I looked out the window and saw Grace with Jerry and Jack. I quickly drank my drink and grabbed another.

I stumbled my way outside "Heyy guys did you try the drink?... AMAZINGGGG" I said while laughing. Jack and graces eyes widened while Jerry joined in my laughing. I drank my whole drink. I pouted at the empty cup "No moreee. Be backkkkkk" I said walking away but jack grabbed me. "Um no. Your drunk" Jack said while pulling me away.

"No!" I screamed. "I dont wanna go anywhere with you" I said. He didnt listen. I was inside. I ended up in graces room. With Jerry and jack in my room.

I woke up the next morning. I groaned and rolled over. "Here" It was julie. She handed me two advils and a cup of water. Jerry, Jack, Milton and Grace went out.

"Grace told me everything" Julie said. That only made me groan more.

"Jack blames himself." Julie said. Oh great.

"Lets go out" Julie said. I nodded.

I took a quick shower and now we were in the car singing and laughing to Last Friday Night. Weird...

We pulled up to a mall. SHOPPINGGG! We squealed. We ended up with a million bags. It was when were at a stop sign. I saw something that i wish i didn't. Jack. Jack. Jack. He was kissing someone. I think i broke. I cried.

Julie saw and she drove away and pulled over. "Im sorry." Julie said. I stopped crying. "Its okay." I said. "I liked him. I really did. But the feeling is the not returned. So i need to move on." Julie nodded. We drove back to the house. As we were getting out I saw Andrew. "Hey kim!" He said and motioned me to come over. "Be back. Take my bags in please" I said. Before walking over. "Hey" I said smiling. "I have a question to ask you?" He said. I noticed Jerry, Jack, Milton and Grace drove up. They were all stareing at Andrew and I.

I nodded. "The guys have girlfriends over and were watching a movie. Your really pretty so i wanted to know if you wanna watch with Us?" He said. I blushed and looked down.

"Yea" I said. Before he grabbed my hand and led me inside.

Jacks POV

I. SAW. HIM. TAKE. MY. KIMMYS. HAND. AND. TAKE HER...

We walked in side "JULIE" Grace yelled.

"What?" She said walking out of Kims room.

"What is Kim doing next door.?" Grace said.

Julie paled "I dont know. He asked her to talk and thats it." She said

"OMGGG You missed it. This guy looked just like jack and was walking up to girls and kissing them! It was so funny" Jerry said laughing.

Julies eyes widened. "Julie whats wrong? Milton asked.

"Kim saw that and I thought you didnt like her now and and she was saying whatever and it was time to move on!" Julie said.

Everyone gasped... "KIM!" JACK YELLED

OMGGGGG WAIT TILL NEXT TIMEEE. BIGGEST CHAPTER SO FARRRR


	5. Chapter 5

HIIIII

I DONT OWN KICKIN IT! I WISH OR ANYTHING REALLY

Jacks POV

"Grace go get kim... Like now" I say while pushing grace out the door.

I see from the window grace pulling Kim out of the house

I run out... "Kim" I yell. "We need to talk... Grace could you excuse us" Grace leaves.

I lean in and kiss kim. She pulls away after a second. "Jack, No. Im sick of my emotions being played with" Kim said

"But im not Kim! I love you" I said. "Than why did you leave?" Kim asked with a shaky breath.

"Think bout it... Your the girl i love... In my lap... With shorts on... Making out" I said. She still had a confused expression.

Jerry sticks his head out of the window on the second floor "Yo Kim You gave him a boner DUHH" We say him being yanked in by grace

"I didnt wanna do somethiing i would regret" I said making eye contact with kim.

"Maybe i wouldnt regret" Kim said while giving me a kiss and running inside. I chase after her.

No Ones POV

Everyone was watching a movie. But Jack and Kim were making out.

The movie ended and Jack and Kim broke apart.

"Did everyone open up there letters from college?" Julie asked

Everyone nodded "Lets tell everyone know" Jack said. See when applying to college we all agreed not to tell each other.

"Yale" Julie said

"Harvard" Milton said.

"Hollywood performing" Jerry said.

"New York Fashion" Grace said

"Texas Martiel arts" Jack said

"Miami Musical Arts" Kim said. Everyone was surprised

"I thought you wanted to be a reporter?" Jack said

"I do but they gave me a full scholar" Kim said

Jerry and Grace were still surprised... "Do you know how hard it is to get in there" Grace yelled shaking kim. Kim nodded.

"Well guys its all most august. We gotta leave in two weeks to get ready for school" Julie said.

Everyone nodded before heading to bed.

Okay so i need some more ideas! Message or comment! I love this story and i have some great ideas but its gonna be later! AND OMG THE REVIEWS THANK YOUUU


End file.
